This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The experimental drug Thymoglobulin (Genzyme Corporation), a rabbit antithymocyte globulin (ATG), will be tested in this research study. Thymoglobulin is an antibody medication. Antibodies are specialized proteins designed to block or bind to target proteins on the cell surface. In the case of Thymoglobulin it binds to proteins on the surface of your white blood cells (mainly T cells) and either removes them from your body or alters their function. The researchers are hoping that the remaining T cells or the new T cells that grow back will not attack the beta cells.